Wedlock
Synopsis Mary and Elizabeth Find Themselves in Dire Situations Mary becomes suspicious of Prince Don Carlos’ true condition and relies on Gideon to help her uncover the truth. Elizabeth makes a shocking discovery which could change the course of her reign over England and forces Dudley to make a tough decision. Meanwhile, Narcisse forces Claude to marry someone of his choosing, against her wishes. Plot As Reign Season 3 Episode 9 begins, Elizabeth visits her village and walks among her people, hoping they will love her. Dudley has been removed from court, and Elizabeth learns that Lola will be joining her at court. Elizabeth gets sick once she's safely inside her carriage. In France, Mary helps Don Carlos sign a decree to help her people in Scotland. Narcisse brings in a document which helps France benefit from Mary's marriage to Don Carlos. Narcisse wants to pay the French soldiers for their sacrifice, and Mary allows Don Carlos to sign the paper. When she cnanot sleep, she meets Gideon on the balcony. He challenges her to believe that he has suffered great loss and she calls him Elizabeth's spy. Catherine continues cavorting with the servant boy, and he reveals the sex horse to her hoping they can put it to use in order to keep things interesting. She breaks off their visit. While Mary discusses her marriage to Don Carlos with the Spanish envoy, Gideon interrupts to report that Elizabeth has recently reconsidered the English queen's offer. Gideon is bluffing, but the Spanish don't know it. Elizabeth tells Dudley she's pregnant with his child, and they both agree she cannot keep the child unless they are married. Dudley can't get divorced, and even if they were married, their child would be considered illegitimate. His only solution is that she marry another. When she disagrees, he says he will divorce his wife and marry her, but they know it will be the end of her reign. Her advisor, William, believes her idea is a bad one, but she begs him to clean it up and go along with her decision. At French court, Claude receives suitors but accepts none of them. Leith interrupts her visit and steals her away so that he can teach her to fight and protect herself. He knows that they cannot be together forever, but hopes they can enjoy each other for a time. She turns him away. Bash meets Delphine in his chambers. She hasn't been outside and refuses to go. He receives a letter about the murders from the killer who says his desire to kill is gone. Bash believes the man will kill again. Delphine isn't so sure. Mary asks Greer to intercept Gideon's communication to England. She doesn't believe Elizabeth's marriage proposal is real. While watching a performer, Don Carlos has flashes of memories of the night of his accident. He asks to lie down and later reveals that his senses and feeling are returning. He tells his advisor that Mary was there the day he was injured and reveals his plan to use her by taking Scotland. Don Carlos has a meeting with Mary and Elizabeth wherein he asks for the Crown Matrimonial of Scotland. If she dies without having a child, he'll retain the title to her country. Catherine and Mary still believe he's damaged and do not know his senses have returned. Catherine urges Mary to accept his proposition. Claude speaks to Greer about Leith and the fact that Greer was his "one great love." Greer reminds Claude that love is always a risk, but it's one worth taking. Bash escorts Delphine into the village where she has horrible feelings of murder and rage. He transferred his rage and hatred onto her and was healed, and now she carries his pain. Bash escorts her back to the castle away from the crowds so she will feel less pain. Mary agrees to grant Don Carlos the Crown Matrimonial on the grounds that the wedding takes place on the following day. Mary's dog sniffs Don Carlos' bad hand and she watches as he pulls it away from the dog, knowing it's no longer weak. Dudley finds Amy and tells her that he's seeking a divorce and he'll continue making sure she has the best care, but he cannot stay married to her any longer. Amy deduces that Elizabeth is pregnant and vows to tell the world that the queen is pregnant should he try to leave her. Dudley locks her away. Mary discusses Don Carlos' condition and the fact that he's hiding his healing from her with Greer. Greer advises her it's probably just cold feet, and tells her to walk down the aisle in order to save their country. Christophe, the servant sleeping with Catherine, plans to try the sex horse with a servant. Catherine walks in on them and asks what he hopes to gain from being her lover. He asks for a position in the King's guard. Mary asks Gideon to a talk about Don Carlos. As Gideon is the only one who doesn't want her to marry the Spanish prince, Mary gives him the opportunity to find out whether or not Don Carlos is healed. Elizabeth and Dudley discuss his wife, Amy, and what they might do about her. They agree to lock her away in an insane asylum which will give him grounds for divorce before she's able to expose Elizabeth's pregnancy. Amy jumps from the upper balcony before either of them have a chance to enact their plan. William tells Elizabeth that it looks as if Amy and Dudley struggled before she died, which makes him look like a murderer. Delphine is packing when Bash enters his chambers. She plans to go and help with the healing of a group who were injured in an avalanche, and Bash lets her go, telling her that he will wait for her and she always has someone to come home to. Claude continues entertaining suitors and Leith again interrupts. They carry on a conversation about "Latin" and Claude dismisses her suitor so their chat can continue in her chambers. Just before her wedding, Gideon tells Mary that Don Carlos has hired a team of mercenaries to go with them to Scotland. The mercenaries have a particular penchant for assassination, which would make him the King of Scotland. She tricks him into revealing his healing and plan to steal Scotland away from her. Catherine turns him out of her country when Narcisse will not. Narcisse, as Regent, informs Claude that she must marry in order to help pay French debts. Elizabeth and Dudley meet to discuss Amy's death and how they can move forward after it. They both discover that Amy has killed herself so that they will pay the price. Gideon and Mary discuss the end of her betrothal to Spain. She believes that love is not in her future after the great life she had with Francis. Mary learns that Gideon's daughter is being held by Elizabeth and that's part of the reason he works for the Queen. He warns her that Scotland may not want her to return. Someone inside the castle begins killing people. - TVFanatic Quotes Queen Elizabeth: If you love me William, you will support me- William Cecil: Help you steal a husband? Queen Mary: I am a queen, about to marry a broken Prince for power... Lady Greer: You’re also a widow. Grieving the man you truly loved. Christophe: Why are you here? Queen Catherine: I had you followed. I am the Queen Mother. Christophe: Well I won’t lie to you. Poverty takes it’s toll. Queen Mary: I need proof before the wedding happens. Gideon Blackburn: That's tomorrow. Queen Mary: Yes. So you better get to it. Lord Narcisse: Be grateful for the fun you had, you must have know your time would come. Queen Mary: I feel lucky to have had it once. Notes * King Francis, King Philip, King Charles, Anne Boleyn and Lady Lola were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Gideon Blackburn is revealed to have a deceased wife, and a young daughter named Agatha. * Mary Stuart is seen twice with her Scottish Greyhound, Stirling. * Christophe has been promoted by Queen Catherine to King's Guard. * Lady Greer and Princess Claude have their first conversation. * Amy Dudley makes note of Anne Boleyn's beheading. * Mary Stuart mentions a trick her mother once showed her. Consummation Liege Lord * Greer mentioned she still conciders herself a married woman to Aloysius Castleroy. * Elizabeth and Robert and expecting their first child. * Don Carlos and Mary Stuart's engagement was officially called off, 2 hours before their wedding. * Delphine and Sebastian appear to have broken up. * Claude and Leith consumate their relationship. * Princess Claude is officially engaged to Duke Boinel. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Amy Dudley - Bar Maiden Trivia * The episode Synopsis, images, and title were released on December 23, 2015. * Anna Popplewell was credited, but does not appear. * Ben Geurens has been updated to a regular character. Historical Notes * Queen Elizabeth confirmed on her death-bed she was still a virgin. * Robert Dudley and Queen Elizabeth never had a sexual relationship. Though they both agreed to have loved each other deeply but knew they could never really be together. * Amy Dudley did die at the bottom on a staircase under questionable circumstances. * Amy Dudley was never locked up, or considered mentally unstable in her lifetime. * Don Carlos never recovered from his head injury. He was later locked away by with father King Philip until he starved to death at 23 years old. * Sheepskin, or more accurately referred to as Lambskin, or sheep intestines can be used as contraception, and are even used today sometimes, in place of condoms. * The Crown Matrimonial - In law, it is a person's right to co-reign equally with his or her spouse. **''The Crown Matrimonial'' was sought by King Francis II of France, husband of Mary, Queen of Scots, by the Parliament of Scotland and Mary's mother, Mary of Guise, who was regent of Scotland. ** Mary's 2nd husband, Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley, demanded the Crown Matrimonial. However, the plan was never realized. Gallery Promotional Images - Wedlock 1.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 2.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 3.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 4.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 5.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 6.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 7.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 8.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 9.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 10.jpg Promotional Images - Wedlock 11.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Delphine |- | Mark Ghanimé | colspan="2" | Don Carlos |- | Clara Pasieka | colspan="2" | Amy Dudley |- | Richard De Klerk | colspan="2" |Duke of Alba |- | Tom Everett Scott | colspan="2" | William Cecil |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Morgan David Jones | colspan="2" | Jeffrey |- | Paul Beer | colspan="2" | Archduke Forlay |- | kevin dowse | colspan="2" | Lord Cardot |- Video References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode